Realization
by loodle20
Summary: With a little help from one Mayor Lavon Hayes Wade and Zoe figure out what everyone already knows. Its my first story in a long time please be kind :)


**I Don't own any of these character they belong to the people who make this wonderful show, however i do own a psychotic dog and lots of costume jewellery :)**

Lavon Hayes was a man who knew many things about the people that resided in the great town of Bluebell. He knew Sugar Whittaker took her coffee black with two sugars so that there was more cream for her cats, he knew Brick Breeland was scared of frogs. He knew things about everyone in town but the people he knew the most about were his best friends and tenants Wade Kinsella and Zoe Hart and he will admit that since they had started this little arrangement of theirs that he had been trying to stay out of it but he couldn't help but notice things had been very strained between the two of them since Wade went camping. Ever since he came back they had barely spoken two words to each other not even to bicker which was how Lavon Hayes knew something just wasn't right. He had tried talking to Wade but all got out of him was mumblings about damn Dr's and place holders, nothing that made a whole lot of sense really and even more unusual when he asked Zoe what was going on she said "nothing" which was weird seeing as he could never get big Z to ever shut up. After seven very quiet and tense breakfasts that Lavon decide to break his personal rule and get involved and decided he should go and talk to none other than George Tucker seeing as he was with Wade on the camping trip to see what he knew.

He arrived at George's office just as George was unlocking for the day "George you got a minute?" Lavon asked walking up to him "Morning Lavon if you make sure it is only a minute I have to be in court very soon" "I will make it quick, just wanted to know if you knew what was going on between Wade and Zoe they barely spoken two words to each other since y'all came back from the camping trip and I was thinking you might know something?" George racked his brain thinking about Lavons question why it was true he knew his friend was involved in some sort of thing with the women he has feelings for he couldn't really think of what would cause them to argue "I asked him if I could ask out Tanzie maybe he got jealous and called it quits with them two" George replied "Nah I don't think that is it Wade's made it pretty clear he feels only friendly feelins for Tanz" Lavon answered "Was anything else mentioned?" "Actually yeah he said he didn't want Tanzie to be a place holder for Zoe in my life and I told him she wouldn't be and..." George trailed off. "And what?" Lavon asked sternly "Well I may have hinted a little that he was Zoe's place holder for me, anyway Lavon I am sure none of this has anything to do with anything Wade probably just got bored with Dr Hart like he does every girl. I really gotta go thought alright see ya later" George got out before rushing off.

Lavon headed home where he knew Wade would be as he walked he thought about what George had said and really didn't understand how someone with a law degree who was suppose to be so smart could be so stupid. Wade didn't get bored with Zoe heck he was in love with her even if he didn't realize it himself Lavon Hayes knew it and also knew what George had said to Wade would of scared him off.

"Wade my boy we need to have a little chat" Lavon announced walking into Wades house joining him on his couch where he was playing halo "Yeah what about?" Wade said barely looking up from the screen in a tone that Lavon knew meant he was still sour "I just ran into George Tucker" "Yeah what did golden boy have to say" Lavon couldn't help but notice the bitterness that was in Wades voice when he spoke of George "He told me that he told you that Zoe saw you as nothing but a place holder, and now Lavon Hayes reckons that is why the two of you have been so sour lately! Am I right" as Lavon was talking Wade paused his game and looked at him "No Lavon Hayes is not right" Wade replied getting up off the couch looking at a shocked mayor he tried to control his temper and just shut up but it seemed like a flood gate had opened " We have been sour because when I told Dr Zoe Hart that golden boy knew about us and didn't care she looked crushed so now I know I was nothing but a warm body to tied her over, and you know what else?" he paused getting more worked up "she hasn't even figured out what she done she just said 'oh so you coming back over later' I mean the nerve of that women thinking I could just turn it on and off like a damn machine" Lavon stood and faced Wade "Lavon Hayes knows many things and one of the things he knows is that Zoe Hart is not a girl to be to lose with sex. I don't think she would have slept with you if she didn't feel anything for you" "No offence Lavon but you didn't see her face you don't know what hell your talkin about" Wade said sitting back down to his game effectively ending the conversation.

Knowing he wasn't going to get any further with Wade Lavon decided to head across the pond on his plantation to where he knew Zoe was at home so he could maybe talk some sense into her. "Z you here!" he called knocking on her door "What Lavon?" the petite brunette said opening her door "Nothing just visiting thought I would pop in and see how you were?" "I am fine" She said with a stubborn tone but she looked far from fine, she looked like she had barley slept and had been crying "Now Zoe Lavon Hayes knows that just isn't true, what's been going on with you girl" he asked "Wade" was the only answer she gave "Ok Lavon Hayes is gonna need a little more to work with here Zoe" "He broke up with me. I think. I mean I don't know because we never really said we were boyfriend and girlfriend just that we were sleeping together monogamously and now he doesn't want anything to do with me and I have no damn idea why" she ranted. Lavon thought long and hard before he spoke because what he was about to say broke every rule he made for himself since Wade and Zoe got together "Ok Zoe I am going to tell you why but you can't talk until I get the whole thing out ok?" he said looking at her sternly because he knew she would try very hard to interrupt him "Ok I promise" Lavon looked at her skeptically but figured she meant it so he told her the whole story everything from what George had told her about what was said camping and how Wade took her reaction when he tried talking to her and to his surprise she stayed quiet even after he finished talking "Um Z you there?" Zoe looked at him kind of shocked and really didn't know what to say yeah she was shocked George didn't care but it was more she was shocked that she didn't care that he didn't care. As she processed all that she was told she started to get angry and when the anger couldn't be contained anymore she got up and stormed out of her carriage house and knew exactly where to go and who to take it out on.

George Tucker was locking up for the day when he heard Zoe yelling his name coming up behind him "George so what because I wouldn't date you right now you decide to wreck the one good thing that has happened to me since moving to Bluebell" to say George was shocked at Zoe's tone was a understatement he had never seen her this angry before "Zoe I take it Lavon told you" "Oh he told me alright and how could you say those things? Do you really think I would just sleep with someone without feeling something?" she asked him not giving him a chance to respond before she went on "Well let me tell you something buddy, I like Wade he is kind and sure he doesn't show it but he is sweet and he has been there for me no matter what and he has never felt the need to hide what we have not like you when you took me shopping out of town for Gumbo ingredients, even when everyone in town hated me he would still be seen with me, would have a drink with and listen to me" George looked on shocked at how passionately Zoe talked about Wade feeling a little jealous she had never been so worked up over him "So tell me Zoe why when you first started this little thing did you feel the need to hide it? Was it because you knew you would pick me in the end or was it because you knew with Wade you would always be one of many" George knew he wasn't speaking very nicely of his oldest friend but he was jealous and angry that they would be the focus of the town gossip for the next week seeing as they were screaming at each other in front of his office "Is that what you really think? Because let me tell you something the night after your sleepwalking incident I went home to Wade! Not you but Wade and he has been monogamous to me even though we haven't been officially together but you know what your right I shouldn't have to hide it because Wade is the greatest guy I have ever known sure he is rough around the edges but he will be nice and listen when I need him and it's not just sex some nights we just talk and if I need pulling down a peg or two he will do it" with that Zoe realized that during this "casual" fling with Wade she had fallen in love and George saw it to in her eyes with the way she spoke about him "Zoe I think you should go" he said hurt, so there in the street out front of his office Zoe did what she didn't think she would ever do turned away from George Tucker.

Zoe walked home feeling dazed thinking how it wasn't suppose to be like this, she was meant to come to Bluebell for a year and then head back to the city get her fellowship and move on with her life. As she walked and thought she got angry again and even though the thunder was starting to roll when she reached the plantation she didn't head to her carriage house she headed straight to Wades "You are a pig!" she yelled as she stomped through his door, Wade looked up at her not sure about the outburst "Well hello to you to Doc" he said not getting up from his couch, "Don't 'hello Doc' me buddy I had a plan come here for a year then leave and now my year is almost up and I can't leave and you want to know why?" she asked still yelling "Why?" he asked standing up crossing his arms "Because we started our little fling and I fell in love with you, you jerk. You are the most pig headed and argumentative person I have ever met you frustrate the hell out of me and I fell in love with you" Wade to shocked to say anything stood there in silence and let her continue "And I tell you another thing you really think you were a place holder for George? Well guess what, it turns out he was a place holder for you. Yeah that's right I thought I loved him but it turns out that he was just holding that place in my head until my heart caught up and made me realize it was you that I love so there have a good night" and with that Zoe turned on her heel and started that walk back to her house not even caring about the rain. With the slamming of the door Wade came to his senses realizing everything she had said called out to her "Zoe!" she stopped and turned to look at him "What" "You are the most stubborn person who has been a big pain in my ass since the moment I met you but you know what" he yelled "What" came her response, he looked at her softly with a smile and cupped her cheek "I love you to" Zoe looked up at him smiling "Really" she asked "Really he answered leaning down letting his lips meet hers and kissing her in a way that they had both missed during their week apart. They pulled apart and just smiled at each other, quick as lightning Wade reached down and picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to her house, "What are you doing" she squealed "Getting you inside, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you out here to catch a cold" "Boyfriend?" she asked looking at him hopefully "Yes Dr Zoe Hart I Wade Kinsella am your boyfriend" he stated looking her "that is if you want me to be?" he asks his confidence wavering a little "I want that more than anything" Zoe said smiling at him. "More than your fancy city with your fancy hospitals and shops?" Wade teased, Zoe laughed "Yes even more then that" Wade stumbled a bit at her answer "Well damn girl you must really love me" me said placing her on her porch. Zoe reached up and looked in his eyes wrapping her arms around his neck " I really do" she said kissing him before dragging him into her house to make up and show each other just how much they loved each other in a way that words just couldn't.


End file.
